


The Great Femboy Con (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androgyny, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cosplay, M/M, Mating Press, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: Two cosplayers embodying Astolfo and Felix Argyle are ready to teach an oblivious con goer about their characters. First lesson: they’re not girls! But in the long run, does it even matter?
Relationships: Felix Argyle | Ferris/Astolfo | Rider of Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Great Femboy Con (Commission)

Anime conventions were usually a nice place to grab photos with cute cosplayers so he could upload on Instagram and rack up some clout, but when he was faced with two eager performers who awaited for an answer to their question with big smiles, it was suddenly awkward to finally have to open up about his plans.

"Well," he scratched his head, embarrassed; "I'm going to admit I have no idea what characters you are. I just saw you two being super cute. But maybe you could enlighten me!"

For a moment, he expected the two lithe, small performers to shoo him, but he hoped his honesty would leave him some wiggle room. As expected, though, the two cosplayers traded glances, deeply confused. The one donning the long pink hair gave the catgirl-esque one a funny 'is this guy for real?' look, before turning back to the fan, again donning a big smile.

"This is Felix Argyle," one cosplayer presented their catgirl friend in the frilly blue and white dress, who promptly struck another pose, putting their hands up in a cat pounce-like stance and offering a cute mewl, before the other, with the long pink braid and the regal black and golden short dress and a white and red cape on top of it, struck a pose just as regal -- "and I'm Astolfo!"

"Felix and... Astolfo," the clueless man made mental notes, muttering to himself, although the cosplayers could clearly hear him.

"You can call me Ferris, too," the catgirl nodded. "It's what most people call me anyway!"

"Ferris, got it. Funny names for females, but hey, I'll take it. Is there any way I could get to know more about you guys? I mean, the characters. You guys from a game, a manga...? I mean, don't get me wrong, you guys are super fucking cute."

Again the cosplayers looked at one another, this time sharing a smirk. 'One of THOSE guys,' they communicated with their glances, before turning back to him with an even bigger smile.

"I... guess... you could call it a manga," the Felix cosplayer spoke up, a hint of doubt that he even knew what light novels are in their voice, even though they still sounded as sweet and loving as possible; "but if you, like, really, REALLY want to know more about US... We could show you a thing or two."

"Well, sign me in," he said with a proud smile. "What do I have to do?"

"You can pay us a visit, to start," Astolfo spoke up this time, inching closer to the man and putting their hands on his shoulder, casting a sultry glance at him, fluttering eyelids and a crooked smile. "Ferris and I are keen on... 'private lessons'."

He was quick to notice the two cosplayers staring at him with what he could only describe as desire. They were eating him up with their eyes, and were leaving no room for doubt. For a moment, as he blinked and assessed the situation, he had to convince himself of the luck he'd just struck, as two absurdly cute cosplayers wanted to 'teach him private lessons'. That, of course, was more than enough to send his heart into a frenzy, as he blushed softly, albeit most of his blood rushed to his 'other head'.

"I can do private lessons," he answered, feeling as the cosplayers pretty much rubbed themselves all over him, with Ferris mock-scratching his chest with their 'claws', and Astolfo leaning harder and harder onto him, pressing their breasts (or lack thereof) into his ribcage area, while reaching into one of their costume's pockets and drawing a keycard.

"This is what you'll do then," Astolfo spoke up once more, grabbing his hand, still holding the cellphone, and leading him to point his camera to the keycard and take a picture. "Tonight after the con is over, you'll come to this here place. And we can go for as long as you can."

And with that, Astolfo and Ferris left him a 'see you later' treat, with the pink-haired paladin planting a kiss on his cheek, and the catgirl nuzzling his cheek and offering him a cute roar, before they skipped away, smiling and giggling, leaving behind a dumbfounded and somewhat skeptical man.

"Those girls are crazy..." He muttered to himself, before looking at the picture he'd just taken. It had not only the hotel the two cosplayers were staying in, but their room as well. Crazy or not, it was the kind of invitation he couldn't possibly say no to.

He still couldn't believe what he was about to do when he walked down the hallways of the surprisingly posh hotel where the two cosplayers instructed him to go. The wait for night time was only less torturous than the elevator ride and the short trek from the lobby to the door where the two deviants hid.

After double-checking the image on his cellphone to see if he'd gotten the room number right, he took a deep breath, adjusted his pants by tugging on the waistline, and rang the doorbell. While he was still dressed in the same clothes he'd used during the convention, he had no idea what to expect from the cosplayers once they opened that door. After all, after having done away with wigs and makeup, they probably looked very different.

He heard steps, although faint, from the other side. Whispers. Giggles. and after a couple of seconds, the door flew open and, much to his surprise, he still saw the pink-haired paladin and the short-haired catgirl there, waiting for him, pretty laces in their hairs and big smiles on their faces. The only difference was that their costumes had been completely discarded: Astolfo, who answered the door, and Ferris, who kneeled on the bed, were clad in nothing but pretty lingerie, black and blue respectively, as they were ready for a proper 'private lesson'.

"Wow, we thought you'd never come," Astolfo snickered, watching as the nervousness on his face turned to flusteredness, as the now jittery guest blushed and smiled sillily.

"I... didn't know when you'd be available so... I kinda... waited for the best--" He attempted to explain himself, while still standing there at their front door, frozen and aroused.

"You don't need to explain anything, just don't stand there like a post!" Astolfo cheered before grabbing him by one of the wrists, pulling him into the hotel room, and quickly slamming the door behind them shut by pushing it with their foot. Before their guest could react, Astolfo brought them to the double bed in the center of the quarters and sat him on the edge of their bed. Soon, he would be flanked by the two frisky and -- he could tell -- horny cosplayers.

"Sooooo," Ferris was the first to basically melt all over him, propping themself on his shoulder and purring into his ear; "I wonder what should be the first thing for us to 'teach' you."

"Well, whatever it is," Astolfo replied, propping themself on his other shoulder, their ass pointing upwards as their back arched sensually so they could rub themself over his body; "I'm positive we're going to have a whole lot of fun, aren't we?"

As the cosplayers ran their hands all over his body -- his pecs, his face, his arms --, eventually noticing he was by no means a weak boy, but a rather athletic one (in a way, exactly what they were looking for), they cast hungry glances at him, letting him know in no uncertain terms that they were in for a wild night. Little by little, he, too, began feeling more comfortable in that situation (after all, they had established since their meeting at the con that it wouldn't be anything of an 'educational' meeting), allowing his hands to find the bodies of his cosplayer companions, reaching for their bare waists, rubbing his palm over their lithe bodies trying to find their butts.

"You girls sure know what you're doing," he said with a smirk; "I guess we are."

That, he assumed, would be the moment when he'd steal the first kiss from one of them, and the debauchery would start. Instead, they took him by surprise as they inched away from him, leaving the bed and standing up, turning their backs to him, although they still cast the occasional dirty glance back at him. When their hands reached for the hooks and laces that kept their lingeries in place, his hopes went up again, as he imagined they'd give him a little show before the main event.

"Alright," he snickered, his hands reaching for his belt's buckle; "I hope you don't mind that I get comfortable as well."

"Oh, by all means," Felix spoke up before the top of their lingerie came undone. They allowed the fabric to collapse before stepping out of the blue garment, purring and humming in delight. "That's gonna make things easier."

"After all," Astolfo picked up, undoing the hook keeping their brassiere together, and eventually stepping out of their lingerie as well; "your first lesson is..."

Once Astolfo and Ferris were completely nude, save for their wigs, they turned around to face him. His belt was undone, and his pants were halfway down his thighs. But it was impossible for him to keep going once he noticed the situation he found himself in, as hard, throbbing cocks hung from the cosplayers' crotches. And upon seeing the mask of surprise on his face, Felix finally completed Astolfo's thought... "We're not girls."

"...wait. You're not--?!" He seemed genuinely surprised, as the two cosplayers cackled mischievously, hopping on the mattress again and flanking their 'victim' for the night.

"We never were! If you knew the first thing about us, you'd know that," Ferris purred, their hand running down his chest and making its way to his crotch, while Astolfo grabbed him by the wrist, trying to lead him to touch their cock.

"It's a good thing we're here to teach you about--" Astolfo started, but their train of thought derailed when Ferris let out a loud gasp of surprise, prompting the pink-haired troublemaker to look at them.

As Felix's hand finally reached the man's crotch and frisked his underwear, they quickly realized what they were working with. The massive bulge that built up under his undergarments was not only noticeable but undeniably promising. And as the catboy patted the still engorging mass of manhood, they looked back at Astolfo, the mask of shock etched on their face, and the paladin quickly realized that this was no regular 'customer'.

"What's... this?" Astolfo purred, their free hand inching towards the hem of his underwear, while the other basically forgot what it was doing. When the pink-haired cosplayer finally reached the waistband of his boxers, the two deviants worked in tandem to pull the fabric down.

And when they did, his cock sprung into view. A thick, long and still hardening meat, veins pulsating, tip throbbing with anticipation. They watched as that dick hung from his pants, still growing and hardening, and it felt like all their plans for that evening changed at the drop of that dime.

"Holy cow," Ferris finally spoke up after the initial torpor, their hand reaching for the shaft and touching it softly, sending a soft shiver down the man's spine. "I mean... How long has it been since we've had one... THIS big?"

"I... don't know," Astolfo replied, their hands caressing the root of his rod while coaxing his underwear further down his legs, exposing his ballsack. "But... Wow!" The pink-haired cosplayer was rendered speechless, but they didn't need words to bring their face closer to that monumental dick, first rubbing their cheek against the shaft, then nuzzling it almost lovingly, before finally looking up to the owner of that weapon.

The surprise had vanished from his face, and now all they could see in his expression was arousal. They had invited him into their room for sex after all; but while they expected to have their way with him, what he offered them was enough for him to have his way instead.

Pretty much imitating their 'workmate', Ferris brought their face closer to his cock, their hand enveloping the shaft a bit more vigorously, feeling it throb against their palm, and took in the musk of his excitement. "Wow is right," said the catboy, before nuzzling the bulge at the tip of that rod, and then parting their lips and allowing that massive swell to enter their mouth. It was, in equal measures, scary and thrilling to have such a thick cock forcing them to open their mouth so wide, but they made the best possible work of it, using their tongue to brush and groom the bulge, pressing their lips around the shaft and humming into that man meat.

"Hey, now," Astolfo purred before putting their tongue out, giving the shaft a long lick before they were able to nuzzle Ferris's cheek; "don't be greedy..."

The pink-haired cosplayer then started to lick and suckle on the shaft while Ferris bobbed their head up and down very softly, tending to the fat bump atop their guest's dick, their hands moving down to the root of his sex so they could hold it for their partner to have something to fill their mouth with as well. Astolfo immediately took upon the invitation, their tongue tracing the length of that shaft before they engulfed the bulge whole, immediately starting to move their head up and down that cock, taking every possible inch of it inside their mouth, cooing in delight as Ferris had already left it pretty wet with saliva for them.

Not to be ignored, Felix immediately lowered their head onto the man's ballsack, nuzzling his nuts, feeling their weight on their face, before giving the underside of his scrotum a long lick and then bringing his nuts into their mouth one at a time, toying with them and rubbing their face on his shaft.

Like a coordinated effort, as soon as Ferris allowed his now spit-coated sack to exit their mouth, Astolfo reeled back and started stroking his dick more vigorously, inviting the catboy to suck on it some more. Argyle took upon the invitation without thinking twice, reaching for the tip and lowering his head on it as far as they could, allowing that lump to reach the back of their throat, testing their own mettle against that massive rod.

As soon as Ferris brought their head back up, Astolfo didn't wait and got right back on it, bringing the cock into their mouth and bobbing their head up and down on it, hearing the man's soft grunts of delight while staring up at him, pretty much asking if they were doing a good job with their eyes only, while Ferris breathed heavily and laid on their side.

Astolfo and the man's eyes followed Ferris as the catboy laid on their side, their back turned to them, while they stared at the man with desire in their eyes. "Whenever you're done there," Ferris taunted Astolfo, before looking at their guest -- "I want you here next," he said, his hand reaching for his buttocks and spreading his cheeks, exposing his puckered backdoor.

By this moment, their guest already knew what the two frisky cosplayers' plans were; the only thing he wasn't fully cognizant of was that he was supposed to be the two femboys' victim, instead of their slayer.

Astolfo still had their lips around his cock when he turned to his side to properly treat Ferris to what they wanted. The paladin bit their lips as they watched him grab Felix by the waist and readjust them, forcing them onto their fours, their butt pointing up as their hard cock, minuscule in comparison, pointed downward and leaked their own precum on the mattress.

Ferris yelped in surprise, without having much time to react before he felt that spit-lathered cock hotdogging his buttcheeks, coating his backdoor with Astolfo's saliva.

"Don't worry," he said, smirking at the two effeminate deviants; "I'm not leaving this hotel room until the both of you get exactly what you wanted."

And then, using his thumb to press the bulge of his cock down and into Argyle's butthole, he forced his way in, stretching the catboy's anus with every inch of his cock's tip, making the cosplayer gasp and coo softly in anticipation, until, finally, the bulge of his cock had widened his backdoor enough to get stuck inside the deviant's anus.

"FUCK-- GHK!" Ferris mewled before the man reached for his short hair and yanked it back, asserting his dominance while pushing his cock deeper and deeper into the catboy's ass.

"Almost there," the man grunted with a smirk on his face as he made his way in, until his crotch touched Felix's bubbly buttocks, his cock fully sheathed inside the catboy, whose eyelids already fluttered with delight as his asshole squeezed their guest's dick as tightly as it could. Ferris had half a mind to ask him to start slow, but he wasn't interested in it: as soon as he reached the limit of how far he could go, he started pulling out, feeling as Argyle's hole fought to keep him there, locked in place, until his bulge got caught up in that tight little ring, only for him to yank on the catboy's hair again and ram it in once more, slapping the cosplayer's ass with his pelvis and drawing a loud scream of pleasure from the short-haired deviant.

And just like that, he started pounding the catboy's ass with reckless abandon. His grunts matched the way his waist met their derriere, as slaps echoed through the room; loud, but not enough to avoid being drowned by Ferris' cries -- "fuckfuckfuckfuck...!" He whimpered, biting into the bedsheets as he continued to smack his rear with his groin and pumping his oversized thickness in their butt.

Under the hungry eyes of an impressed, yet reactionless Astolfo, he made Ferris' face grind into the bed sheets as the catboy's eyes rolled behind their eyelids and they grunted and mewled with each thrust. The pink-haired cosplayer's interest wasn't lost on him, though.

"Wanna see how deep we can go?" He growled at the paladin, smirking victoriously before reaching under Ferris' legs with his arms and projecting himself onto the catboy, his hands reaching for the back of Argyle's neck as he lifted the catboy knight off the mattress and held him close to his chest with all his might, forcing their head down as their chin touched their flat chest. Astolfo's eyes glimmered with the display of dominance as their guest almost effortlessly put Ferris in a full nelson, projecting his hips upwards to make the catboy bounce, only for gravity to do the rest of the job, bringing Felix back down onto his rod.

As the knight hit their guest's groin and ricocheted back up only to be brought back down, their subdued cries of delight now loud howls of pleasure as their own cock flew up and down as powerfully as the rest of their body, their own precum flying all over the place, the paladin marveled. "Holy...!" The pink-haired rogue started, approaching the hardcore action, bringing one of their hands to the swollen ballsack of their man, caressing the underside of his sex before bringing their mouth closer to it, feeling the droplets of Ferris' pre coating their face, the light weight of the catboy's sack touching their face.

The new stimulation drew soft coos from the man, as he kept throwing Ferris up in the air with his might and then bringing them back towards him, making the catboy howl and gasp with every thrust, every time that massive meat filled him up anew. Astolfo grazed on his sack with some passion, humming into his skin, their back arched like a cat as they gracefully worshipped the throbbing balls of their guest, their hands caressing the inside of his legs and the underside of his sex.

"HOLY SHIIIIIT!!!" Felix finally gathered the spirit to blurt out, drool leaking from between their lips and dripping all over his own chest, stomach and even their cock as they started to sweat, the rush of blood and the intense pleasure coming from how their ass was being stretched and ravaged so intensely by an oversized rod sending them into a lecherous frenzy.

"You're into it, huh?!" He blurted back, growling into the catboy's ear. "Is it what you wanted? A big, fat cock rearranging your insides like this? HUH?!"

Ferris shivered, their senses melting like thin ice on the hot asphalt, as they let out a long-winded, shaky bay of rapture. He could feel the knight's anus squeeze his cock even harder, as the short-haired femboy's muscles tensed up all at one time, so much so that he felt like their arms were about to try and break free of the nelson hold, although they didn't have half the strength to actually break free on their own.

When Argyle's derriere met the man's crotch again, and his cock ventured the deepest possible inside the cosplayer's lithe body once more, that howl became more guttural, strained even, as the catboy had met their limit. A powerful spray of femboy jizz erupted from the knight's penis, a stream strong enough to coat the small of Astolfo's back, almost like a tramp stamp, as well as the better part of the arch of the paladin's spine. Their guest could feel every single muscle of Ferris' lower body clenching up violently as the short-haired cosplayer drooled and moaned helplessly, their cock leaking jizz over the pink-haired paladin's shoulder blades while their small frame trembled with that orgasm high.

It was only then that he allowed Felix's head to go, depositing them back on the mattress, and even that was a little rough, as the catboy had little strength on their arms to stop the fall, crashing onto the sheets half-conscious.

"...okay," Astolfo muttered under their breath, looking at how wasted Ferris was, and the silly, accomplished smile that slowly formed on their face as their asshole winked back to its most pristine state. And as their glance shifted back to their guest and how his cock, still fully erect, hard as steel and leaking pre, bobbed up and down, almost as if it waved at the pink-haired rogue to come hither, Astolfo blinked. "Consider my expectations met and then some."

"Is that it?" The man taunted the long-haired cosplayer, smirking down at them while his hands found his own waist. "I'm aware you two wanted sex, and I'm glad to deliver, but if that's all you have to say..."

"Oh, no, that's not all I have to say. I can also say this..." Astolfo snickered before laying on the bed beside Ferris, ignoring the fact the small of their back was coated with their friend's sperm, and then inched towards the edge of the bed, exposing their own derriere to their guest. As they palmed the outside cheek of their ass and pulled it upwards, the pink-haired paladin exposed their own winking butthole, pristine and longing to be stretched out just like Ferris', offering the bigger male a sultry smirk: "it's my turn now."

He could only nod and accept the invitation, before grabbing his sex by the root with one hand, the other reaching for Astolfo's plump ass as he palmed that cheek and pulled it even more, giving it a good squeeze harder than the cosplayer's soft, supple fingers could. Astolfo took it with a yelp, before he felt the bulge of his cock brushing against his anus and perineum. That was enough to make him shiver with anticipation, but then came the spit that coated his asshole, making it nice and slippery for his rod to go in. The paladin hummed in delight, waiting for the inevitable, but even so, they weren't fully prepared for when his dick started forcing its way in, the throbbing bulge prying that tight little ring open and forcing its way in. The hum escalated into a hearty gasp of surprise, and ultimately a yelp of euphoria and amazement.

"Right... Fuck..." Astolfo heaved as the bulge was finally fully sheathed inside them. "It's even bigger than I THOOOOOUGHT!!!" The panting confessional shot into a sharp crescendo as, just like he'd done to Ferris, the man grabbed the paladin by the braids, tying it around his palm, and then placing his hand on the pink-haired cosplayer's shoulder, holding the lithe performer in place as he pushed himself further inside. Not only was Astolfo surprised by the sheer girth of that rod, there was also how he could feel it going deeper and deeper, filling him up in ways he hadn't thought of before!

And just like that, the man started moving his hips back and forth, pulling his massive cock out of Astolfo's asshole, only to shove it in anew, stretching the paladin's asshole from the inside out as that tight little ring struggled to hold that huge dick in place. He could feel every inch of the pink-haired cosplayer's inner walls hugging, enveloping, squeezing his sex, and the more they did so, the harder was the effort to pull himself out and push himself in again. The paladin's eyes were wide, as was their mouth, as they puffed and gulped big swathes of air with every full thrust, and they were coming at a harder and faster pace, the likes of which they may not have been expecting, but couldn't possibly want anything different!

Soon Astolfo would be feeling the violent smacks to their butt as the man's crotch slammed his derriere, their bubbly cheeks rippling with each slap, with every barge that shakes and jostles their little body.

"Aren't you glad to have found a nice big cock to play with?" The man teased Astolfo as he leaned onto their body, pumping their ass with his pistoning dick, his fingertips sinking into the soft skin of their shoulder. "A thick fucking cock ready to break you in half?"

Upon saying that, the man straightened up and his hand grabbed Astolfo's waist firmly; almost as firmly as how Astolfo themself gripped the bed sheets, clawing madly at them as their whole body rocked. They couldn't answer the man's taunt properly, as their thoughts were clouded by the intense rapture of having their ass pounded so powerfully. "YES!" They eventually blurted; "I C-- I LOVE IT!!!"

"Then I'm gonna fucking BREAK YOU!"

As the man roared, he pumped Astolfo's ass one more vigorous time before his hands found the paladin's outside leg. He reached for their knee joint and lifted their leg, putting the pink-haired cosplayer on their back. As their legs flew up, he docked his arms behind Astolfo's knee joints and projected his body onto theirs, pinning the paladin to the bed in a mating press. He saw as an absent-minded smile crept up Astolfo's face, as they mirrored Ferris' expression while the cat was being fucked, although it was the first time he saw it: the glad face of someone being fucked senseless and loving every second of it.

With Astolfo pinned down, the man gripped the bed sheets and fully forced his body upon theirs, his hips making wider arches as he continued to piston his cock in and out of the paladin's cock. "FUCK!" The man finally blurted, starting to feel his meat growing sensitive, shivers running down his spine as the second cosplayer's anus milked it for everything it could give him. And the more he pounded Astolfo, the louder the paladin growled, moaned and gasped, one of their hands reaching for the man's chest as they attempted to dig their sharp nails into his skin, the other poking holes into the sheets.

Ferris finally pushed up onto their knees watching as Astolfo's growls grew into loud, hoarse screams of rapture, their back arching once more as they grit their teeth and moan through them, the expression etched on their partner-in-crime's face the pure mask of lecherousness. "FUUUUUCK!!!!!" The paladin roared in ways that could make the whole ward of hotel rooms rumble; "YOU'RE GONNA SPLIT ME IN HAAAAALF!!!"

"Fuck yeah I am," the male roared back to Astolfo, pounding their ass into oblivion with more and more strength, his rod probing deeper and more violently into the pink-haired paladin's butthole in ways that, at the same time, made Ferris jealous... And a bit afraid.

Mimicking their friend's previous action, Ferris leapt out of bed and approached the action from behind, watching how the man's balls flew back every time he pulled out of Astolfo, only to smack the pink-haired rogue's derriere with every thrust. Gingerly, the catboy brought their hand to that plump sack, caressing their guest's stones and even attempting to bring their mouth closer to it, but so much was the vigor with which they fucked Astolfo, they couldn't possibly taste them, though they could be happy they had the best seat in the house to watch how that cock left and entered the paladin's asshole; how it twitched and attempted to squeeze that powerful rod in, but most impressive, how the pink-haired cosplayer's whole body reacted to it, quaking helplessly under the weight of that formidable mating partner and how he pounded into them like they'd never experienced before!

"OH MY GOD!!!" Astolfo cried over and over as their frame was thrown back and forth; they could feel that cock prodding them deeper than anything they'd ever had there, and it destroyed their better senses like a nuclear bomb. "SO GOOD! I'M GONNA CUUUUUMMMMM!!!" They hollered, unable to even reach for their own cock, dwarf in comparison, as it already leaked pre on their own stomach.

Shortly after that cry of pleasure, Astolfo felt their entire body cramp up for a second before that which bubbled within erupted ferociously, and their cock shot a great stream of jizz all over their own chest. The pink-haired cosplayer clawed madly at the sheets, shaking their head and shivering, as the man continued to pound their ass like there's no tomorrow, marveling at how the tiny femboy struggled to remain cognizant, but managed only to grunt and roar in rapture as more and more jizz was being spat from their hard prick and pooled on his stomach.

He, however, wasn't done yet. Pulling out of Astolfo for good, a wet pop echoing through the room when his bulge escaped the firm grip of the paladin's backdoor, he backed a bit, almost walking into Ferris, who stepped to the side and waited for what came next. Holding Astolfo by the legs, he vigorously (but still carefully enough not to hurt the cosplayer) pulled them out of bed, bringing them to their knees on the floor. Astolfo, still broken after being fucked silly, just stared up and, like Ferris, watched as the man exposed his still hard cock to the two cosplayers, stroking the base vigorously and daring them to come closer.

They didn't need words to reach that agreement. The two rogues inched closer to that fat cock like it was their second nature, planting kisses and locks across the shaft, taking turns at sucking the bulge, rubbing their faces all over the spit-coated rod, all while he kept masturbaring himself. "Now it's my turn to cum," he growled; "I'm about to... Paint your faces...!"

He didn't need to say any further. While Astolfo sat on their knees and opened their mouth, waiting for a hot serving of batter, Ferris did the job of kissing and grazing and sucking on that throbbing bulge, helping with all the stimulation as the man's grunts and coos indulged in a soft crescendo, until a hoarse roar of delight sent his head back. When his hand stopped stroking his own cock, Ferris inched back and sat, too, on their knees. And that's when thick, grand streams of jizz erupted from that oversized rod and coated both cosplayers' faces; Argyle even went so far as to touch cheeks with Astolfo, as the two cosplayers indulged in trying to catch some of that jizz with their mouths, long after their faces were completely covered by semen. The man grunted and roared louder and longer as he kept milking his own dick for more sperm, and the longer it went, the more he fed the rogues with his milk.

Until, eventually, he had nothing left to give them.

Panting and breathing hard, the man stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds before looking down at the cosplayers, the two half-broken little messes that they'd become, and watched as Astolfo lapped up some of the cum coating Ferris' mouth and fed themself with it, while Ferris licked Astolfo's face for that same jizz. After feeding themselves with his batter, the two lithe troublemakers smiled up at the man and chuckled almost in unison, their playful demeanor coming back to them.

"People aren't usually this... Assertive when they learn about... You know, the not-girl part," Astolfo piped up first. "This was a most pleasant surprise."

"I won't say I wasn't surprised..." The man answered with a smirk, still panting. "But that got me even more curious. What else do I need to know about you two?"

"Hmmmmm... I was going to say we're good with swords," Ferris smirked deviously; "but I guess that goes without saying by now."

Felix just neglected to say that it was their own swords they were planning to use. But at that point of their night, it didn't really matter that much.


End file.
